youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SplatterCatGaming
Matt, better known online as SplatterCatGaming or Splattercat, is an American gaming YouTuber, animal lover, streamer based in East Bay, California. Focusing mainly on PC gaming, Splattercat often showcases indie titles in his Weekly Indie Newcomer series, with many of these games later getting a full Let's Play on his channel. He is known for spontaneously breaking out into song in his videos, in various genres including metal and rap. SplatterCat's short Bio Splattercat lives in the Bay area in California with his wife (Twitch streamer Mumbalina), their dog and their two cats. His college studies were in the fields of geology and palaeontology, he has worked as a roofer (his father's profession) and occasionally creates chiptunes in his spare time (some of which have been uploaded to his YouTube channel). He grew up in a religious family and has some Hawaiian ancestry. Games SplatterCatGaming has played * Aarklash Legacy * Abzu * Adr1ft * Adventurer Manager * Alien Isolation * Aragami * Ark: Survival Evolved * Astroneer * Banished * The Banner Saga * The Banner Saga 2 * Batman: Arkham Knight * Battle Brothers * Battlefleet Gothic * Battleworlds: Kronos * Beasts of Prey * Beat Cop * Beholder * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Betrayer * Better Late Than Dead * Big Action Mega Fight * brutal.io * The Bunker * Bunker Punks * Caves of Qud * Chaos Rising * Child of Light * Cities: Skylines * Clockwork Empires * Clone Drone in the Danger Zone * Conan Exiles * Cosmonautica * Crashlands * Crawl * Crowntakers * Darkest Dungeon * DayZ * Daylight * Deadnaut * Dead in Bermuda * Dead Space * Death Road to Canada * Deadbolt * The Descendant * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Diaries of a Spaceport Janitor * Diluvion * Divinity: Original Sin II * Dog Sled Saga * Domina * Don't Bite Me Bro * Don't Starve * Don't Starve: Shipwrecked * DOOM * Dragon's Dogma * Dungeons of Dredmore * Duskers * The Dwarves * Dying Light * Dying Light: The Following * Eador: Masters of the Broken World * Empyrion * Enter the Gungeon * Eternal Winter * Everspace * The Escapists * Expeditions: Conquistador * Fallout 4 * Feral Fury * The Final Station * Firewatch * Fist Puncher * Flame in the Flood * Folk Tale * For the King * Force of Nature * The Forest * Fort Triumph * Forts * Fragmented * FTL * Gauntlet 2014 * Ghost Recon Wildlands * Ghostship: Aftermath * Gnomoria * Goliath * Grav * The Great Whale Road * Guardians of the Galaxy: A Telltale Series * Guild of Dungeoneering * H1Z1 * Halcyon 6 * Hand of Fate * Has Been Heroes * Hello Neighbor * Holy Potatoes! We're in Space?! * How to Survive * Hyper Light Drifter * ICY * Infectonator: Survivors * Infinity Inc. * Interstellaria * Invisible Inc * Jalopy * Jotun * Just Cause 3 * KeeperRL * Kindergarten * Kingdom * Kingdom New Lands * Kingdoms and Castles * Knock Knock * Kona * Layers of Fear * Legend of Grimrock * Legends of Eisenwald * Life is Feudal: Forest Village * The Long Dark * Mad Max * Maize * Man O'War: Corvair * March of the Living * Masquerada * Masterplan * Metro 2033 Redux * Metrocide * Monster Slayer * Mordheim * Mother Russia Bleeds * Mount & Blade: Warband * Narcosis * Necropolis: The Brazen Head * Neo Scavenger * Nether * No Man's Sky * Noir Syndrome * Northgard * Observer * Orcish Inn * Organ Trail * Ori and the Blind Forest * Osiris: New Dawn * Overfall * Overload * Owlboy * Party Hard * Peace Death * Pillars of Eternity * Pinstripe * Pixel Privateers * Planetbase * Planet Centauri * Political Animals * Portal Knights * Prison Architect * Project Zomboid * Punch Club * RAFT * Rain World * Rebel Galaxy * Red Faction Guerrilla * Reign of Kings * Reigns * Rimworld * Road Redemption * Rogue Legacy * Rogue Wizards * Ruin of the Reckless * Runers * Salt * Sang Froid * Scraps * Serious Sam 3 * Sexy Brutale * Shadowrun: Dragonfall * Shadowrun Hong Kong * Shadowrun Returns * Shadow Warrior 2 * Shattered Planet * Shelter 2 * Sheltered * The Signal from Tolva * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Skyhill * Sky Break * Slain! * Slime Rancher * Snowflake's Chance * SOMA * Space Hulk 2013 * Space Hulk: Ascension * STALKER: Shadow of Chernobyl * STALKER: Clear Sky * Solus Project * Space Hulk: Deathwing * The Spatials * Stardew Valley * State of Decay * Stories: Path of Destiny * Stranded Deep * Streets of Rogue * Styx: Shards of Darkness * Subnautica * Subsistence * Sundered * Sunless Sea * Sword of the Stars * Terraria * This Is The Police * This War of Mine * Through the Woods * Tom Clancy's The Division * Tooth & Tail * Total War: Warhammer * Totally Accurate Battle Zombielator * Town of Salem * Towns * Transistor * Tropico 4 * Tropico 5 * Turmoil * Tyranny * Unrest * Unveil * VA-11 Hall-A * Vermintide * Viking Squad * WarZ * Warhammer Quest * Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War II * Warhammer 40k: Sanctus Reach * Warhammer 40k: Space Marine * Warlock * Wasted * Wayward * We Happy Few * Westerado * The Wild Eight * This War of Mine * Wild Eternal * Wildfire * Wolfenstein: The Old Blood * Ziggurat Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012